Locked
by KaseyRae
Summary: When one door closes, it stays closed forever. Or does it? That's what Bella is about to figure out. After her husband's death, a certain bronze-hair-beauty gets into her way, and she starts to re-think about all of the values she put up. Maybe Jacob's death was meant to happen. They do say it all happens for a reason. AU/AH. Canon.
1. Come to Sense

I stepped out of my old Chevy truck and barely glanced at my surroundings. Gray skies and dull plantings guarded the old, gothic church as the wind whipped leaves from the trees to down the pathway. I slammed the door with an earth-shattering grimace.

Pain was all I could think. All I could feel. All I could comprehend. I thought Jacob Black was going to be mine for the rest of my life. If that asshole, James Hunter, hadn't crashed into him, it was quite possible that he would still be alive. And here they say everything happens for a reason.

My outfit was dull; a simple black maxi-dress and simple gray flats. My hair was flat, my eyes lifeless. I felt as though I could never love again.

"Isabella Swan?" a young voice called out to me. I turned to see a beefy young man about six feet tall, with dark curly brown hair.

"Emmett?" I said, unaware of who this man might be.

"Yep, that's me."

"My god, you've grown. Lay off the steroids, Em!" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled and laughed, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. There was a long pause. We didn't know what to say in this atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, Bells." He said suddenly. "You know what I mean. After loosing him three weeks ago… I've heard that you haven't been much over lifeless."

"I can deal." I replied, gazing my eyes anywhere but his. "Its not _that _hard. I'll find someone new."

"Bella, you damn sure suck at lying."

"I know."

There was another pause.

"We should probably go in now. Before the rain hits." I said quietly, barely mumbling the words.

"Yeah. I've got to go back. I brought my family." He answered.

"Entire family?"

"Yeah. Mom, Dad, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends. Jacob was a big deal, you know." Emmett mentioned.

"I know." I said, blinking back the sudden oncoming surge of tears.

"I'll see you inside, Bella."

"Well… 'Kay, then." I sighed.

Emmett walked back over to what looked like two large black Escalade limos. I was surprised they even made those! I turned my head. I didn't need to see a bucket-load of snotty rich people dressed in Chanel and Louis Viton. I didn't need to feel shittier then I already did.

Then again, I wasn't sure that was possible.

I groaned, and took a deep breath, as I proceeded into the church.

I was okay, for a while. Everyone gave me sad glances, and 'I'm so sorry for your loss' smiles. I sat down next to a man in the front row who hopefully wouldn't bother me. I didn't even glance his way.

I was fine, until I realized that it was an open-casket.

Oh hell.


	2. Open Casket

I sat down in my seat. It was dusty and uncomfortable. Not that I actually cared. The man next to me barely spoke to me. However, I felt his eyes on me 24/7.

"Is there anyone who would like to make a contribute to this service?" The priest asked suddenly. A tear escaped my almost-closed lids. I was not going _near_ the open casket or I would literally faint on the spot.

The man next to me tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me, miss." He said in a gorgeous, velvety voice. I ignored the beauty of it. He was probably flirting with me. Without saying a word, I shoved my legs into the seat.

"You can go now."

I faintly saw him nod before he walked up onto the stage.

"I barely knew Jacob Ephraim Black. However, I knew his favorite classical song. I've decided to play it." The man said, placing his hands on the keyboard.

He began to play Clair de Lune.

His hands flew over the keyboard, magically. I finally took him in. He had beautiful, bronze hair, and emerald eyes. He was exceptionally pale, but not ghostly white. He was beautiful, but I knew he wasn't for me.

Besides, who would love a girl like me? I was dull, boring, Bella. Nothing special. I had brown hair and brown eyes. No tan. No nothing. I played no sports. I didn't sing or play any instruments. I was so flattered when I found out that Jacob was in love with me, that I almost didn't care what he was.

And I wasn't going to fall for someone who would break my soul by saying I was ugly and boring.


	3. Damn You, Edward Cullen

**A/N: I've had it with short. Oh well. Chapters are going to be long from this point forward.**

**Oh, and I'm also naming my chapters. *****Smiles***

**End of A/N.**

The man finished a minute or two after. When he stood up, great applause filled the church halls. I slumped back into my chair and groaned. This wasn't a fucking musical, people, so get your act together. The man smiled slightly and walked back over to his chair in a haughty manner. What the hell. Let him damn my life all he wants.

Thank god that the service didn't last very long after that. It was painful sitting in such an uncomfortable seat next to such a self-centered man. In fact, it didn't even matter that he was or wasn't self-centered. He played piano and looked extremely hot when I was trying to remorse.

That in itself was enough crime, wasn't it?

Besides, the more I told myself that, the less I thought I was going to like him. See, if I told myself he was an ass, there was a quite possibility I wouldn't fall for him. I wouldn't go running after this so-called man I had no name for, and everything would turn out fine. Right?

No, because I hadn't had enough pain in one day. Hell, might as well throw everything on me.

I felt a tap on my right shoulder. "Miss? Excuse me."

"Hmm?"

"Miss, Its time to leave the service."

"Oh. My apologies." I said quickly, and ran out of the gospel church, nearly killing my friend Emmett on the way.

"Oh god. I'm… I'm so sorry! So sorry!" I stuttered unevenly. I smoothed the wrinkles on my black dress in an attempt to create a neater image for myself.

Emmett laughed, his booming laughter causing disapproving looks toward our way. I suppressed a smile.

"Hey now. If you didn't trip over a flat, even surface, I'd wonder who in god's name replaced you!" He said, barely containing his laughter.

"Emmett! You know better then to use god's name in vain!" Reprimanded a familiar sounding female voice.

I spun around, only to come face to face with Emmett's mother. "Janet McCarty?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure it's me. Who else would be teaching my young son the ways of the world? At **twenty-six**, might I add?"

I laughed, a natural sound. I hadn't heard that sound in quite some time.

"It's good to see you smiling again, Bella." She added quietly. I nodded, not saying a word.

There was a pause.

"Shall I introduce you to my sister's family?" She inquired.

"Yeah, yeah sure."

She gestured to a young looking couple, chatting with Sue and my father Charlie.

"That's Esme and Carlisle Cullen. She's a teacher and he's a doctor, though they both could be easily mistaken for models. If you can believe it, both are well into there fifties."

She paused, to see if I was listening. I nodded, silently instructing her to go on.

"They," She said, "Are the Cullen's children."

I looked them all over, not saying a word. There was a short, pixie-like girl with spikey brown hair and bright, dancing hazel eyes. There was a pair of twins, both blonde, but one was male and the other female. The male looked like a professor; the girl a Greek goddess. The last one was the man who had played on the piano.

I took in his features once more. He had a pale, lean, muscular body, which was extremely well proportioned. His eyes were a stunning shade or green, slightly resembling Esme's, although his was much more alluring. His hair was in a messy, yet amazing looking state. It's color was a gorgeous, yet odd color of bronze. His angular jaw was perfect. Any man in the entire room would trade places to be with him at this moment.

"Are they all related?" I found myself asking.

"No, the twins are not. That's' Jasper and Rosalie. They were adopted when they became orphans at twelve. The short girl is Alice. She may look small, but don't kid yourself." I laughed softly at the comment. "The other is Edward. Everyone, including my son, has gotten together in this group- except him. He isn't left out- he just chooses not to be talked to."

I rolled my eyes. "He could get anyone in the world with that body, and he fails to even use it, let alone take advantage of it?"

She laughed at my logic.

"I doubt that he'll notice it for some time, my dear."

Just then, a phone started to ring, its call loud and interfering. Janet glanced my way with an apologetic look. Just as she raised the phone to her ear, a shadow loomed over my body. I turned around slowly.

"Hi, I don't believe I got to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen, daughter of Esme and Carlisle, and cousin of the famous Emmett." Emmett slapped him with a force that would send me doubling over in pain, but he took it solidly, barely shaking a shoulder. _"Watch it Emmett._" He growled playfully.

I laughed. "Hi yourself. I'm Isabella Swan, But Bella works for me, too."

"Well, hello there, Bella. I hope I'll see more of you in the future." He replied, his eyes shimmering like polished emeralds.

"I… Well, I certainly hope so." I said, avoiding his eyes. What? Was I supposed to say, '_oh, if I fall in love with you, which I sort of already have, and you leave me, I can't suffer the pain, so I can't say that I want to meet again- but I hope you don't take offense of anything.' _

He half smiled. "Me as well. Have a great evening, Miss Bella."

As he turned away, I was about to correct him on the 'Miss', but held my tounge. News spread fast in Forks.

"Bye, Edward." I said, and turned away.

Even though I knew in my head that this was completely and utterly absurdly wrong, I was deep, deep in love with a man I never actually met.

Not to mention five days after the death of my husband.

Although it was sickening, I felt a sudden need to call out to him.

"Edward!"

He turned, his mouth in a straight line and his eyes puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Let's meet for coffee or something tomorrow at the new café on Main Street."

He smiled. "I'd like that very much, Bella. Does twelve sound good?"

I nodded. "Sure."

He waved. "See you there."


End file.
